The Dark Alchemist
by Thebestgamerintheuniverse
Summary: A girl named Chloe Ann Iero is forced to cross the gate with her brother and his band. She's battling cancer and the risk of losing her boyfriend when Truth offers her a deal. If she can escape Truth's game, she can live in peace. She finds herself living in the past but will she ever look to the future? Rated T for swearing. No adult language except the s word.


**The Dark Alchemist**

**(~Chapter 1: Truth~)**

"I'm gonna do it." I looked off the edge of the cliff, the waves crashing on the rocks.

"Ooh I bet you will." My boyfriend, Gerard Way, walked up to me and grabbed my hand. He gave it a squeeze.

"Hey! Hands off the sister!" My brother, Frank Iero, pushed between us.

"Calm down Frankie, she's not breakable. Just come off it, yeah?" Gee said in his British accent.

"Mom put me in charge of Chloe. So no touchy!" Frank hissed.

"Guys!" Our friend, Bob Bryar, ran up to us. "Look at this!" He handed us a rock.

"Bob. It's. A. Rock." Gerard's younger brother, Mikey, spelled out.

"Yeah and you're just…gay!" Bob smiled.

"Nah dip." Mikey grabbed his boyfriend, Joseph's, hand. Jay pulled him closer. Sarah and Sydney were playing a game where they tried to beat the other at facts. Ray was judging.

"Song name! 'Now I know that I can't make you-"

"FAMOUS LAST WORDS!" Sarah yelled.

"Cool. Gerard's full name and birthday."

"Gerard Arthur Way born Wednesday April 9, 1977!" They both yelled.

"This is so stupid." I said.

"Yeah. If they knew any better, I bet Sarah would know what Frank does at night." Gee winked. I laughed. Then I began to cough into my hand, blood coming up. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." I wiped the blood off my mouth. "Just got too worked up is all."

"Frank's fave movie!" Frankie smiled.

"The Nightmare before Christmas!" They yelled.

"Excellent. What's Gee's favorite food?" I asked.

"Uhh…." They both closed their eyes, thinking. Sarah bit her lip.

"You don't even know." He whispered.

"Is it coffee?" I smirked. "Or pizza?"

"You suck." Gerard hissed. I smiled at Frank. I walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked at the sea. I went to my knees, Gerard coming with me. I leaned over the cliff, my eyes watching the water. I licked the rock before pulling back, tongue hanging out.

"Told you!" I smiled. They all looked at me. Suddenly I felt energy surge through me. Red sparks appeared around me. I held onto Gerard, the others running over too. I felt dizzy and was for sure that I saw blood. Then I noticed something…I was LEGIT bleeding. The others screamed and I did the same.

**xXx**

I opened my eyes in a white void. I blinked and slowly sat up, my hand grabbing my 'My Chemical Romance' necklace. It was a guitar pick with Gerard on it and a spider. I sighed when it was there and looked around. I saw nothing but white, and of course the door. I stood up and looked at the door. It had German/Latin sayings all over it. I touched the metal, the cool touch of it making me want to burn it. Yes I'm a Pyromaniac. I heard a laugh behind me and turned around to look at who it was. A white figure smiled.

"T-Truth." I said, stuttering. It just smiled. I shivered when it spoke.

"So you know me? How nice. Then you know why you're here?" It asked.

"No I don't."

"Well you toyed with another person's life. Isn't this a fun game?"

"Game? GAME? THIS ISN'T THE HUNGER GAMES! WE AIN'T IN DISTRICT 12! AND I AIN'T KATNESS!" I yelled.

"Oh but it is a game. You, my dear, are a pawn. You listen to me or you get destroyed. I'm the King, the Universe is Queen, Frank's my Bishop, Gerard's my Rook, Michael is my other Pawn as well as Bob and Ray. You don't get it but this _is_ a game. My game." Truth smiled.

"I'm not some Pawn! I hate this! I wanna go home!" I snarled.

"You will be home…soon." It snapped. The door opened and I was dragged inside. I flew past memories. My head was filled with information, making me cry out in pain. As soon as it started, I was back into the void. I glared at Truth. "Now for my toll."

"Toll? What toll?" I asked. Suddenly it felt as though my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I saw it come out of my chest, dripping blood. My body was ice cold and my lips were chapped a faded. Yeah I had escaped from the hospital. I had a type of cancer. Gerard had snuck me out and here I am. I was on my knees.

"Your cancer is gone. Feel happy. This'll make sure you live. You're immortal." It said.

"You mean I'm a v-vampire?" I asked.

"Yes. Change the line but not the direction." The world went dark.

**xXx**

"-o, Chloe. CHLOE!" I couldn't move. I wasn't even breathing. Gerard was calling out to me, over and over. I felt a warm sensation on my face. I could smell the saltiness meaning that they were crying. I must've looked dead. I heard a muffled cry of someone being dragged away.

"She's gone Gerard. I'm sorry." Mikey said, softly.

"She can't be! Mikes, she's not dead! She's not dead!" Gerard cried.

"We'll go dig a grave. You can stay here." They left, crunching on sticks as they walked. My hand was taken into a pair of warm ones. Tender lips brushed against my skin, making me get chills down my spine.

"Chloe, I'm asking this as your boyfriend. Please be alive. I'll do anything for you to be alive. You've battled lung cancer for years and I got you out of that horrid place. Please, please just be ok!" He cried. He was legit crying over me. He's could get girls more than anyone I knew. He was in a famous band and the only reason I knew him was because of school and Frank. I felt his hand go up to my neck to check my pulse. His breath caught. He took a deep breath and kissed my forehead. He laid his head against my chest. I felt his breathing slow down, indicating that he was asleep. I sat up slowly and lay his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'll always be alive. I kinda have to. I love my life. I'm ready to go when he calls me." I whispered. Gerard lifted up his head and his eyes widened. He sat away from me, his mouth open to speak. He didn't get any words out. He just wiped his eyes.

"I'm glad you're ok. Now to tell the others. They were crying-"

"Gerard, I knew you were crying too. Don't hide it. You don't have to be tough all the time." I smiled. He gave his trademark smirk and hugged me.

"It's bad when you cry over a loved one, but a girlfriend? You can get more." He smiled, pulling out of the hug. I punched his shoulder.

"You're lucky I like you and the others. If not, I'd be gone in a heartbeat and you know it." I crossed my arms.

"But you wouldn't get far. Jersey boys are the wildest. We'd get you before you made it a mile." Gerard laughed. "Also, teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes and I'll strike a violent pose maybe they'll leave you alone but not me." He sung, making me laugh. I sung along with him, my voice quivering with laughter. Gerard stopped singing and looked at me. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Why'd you stop singing?"

"Cause you sounded like you'd start coughing." He said.

"Smoking caused this," I sighed, grabbing out a pack of cigarettes, "and smoking's gonna finish this." I put one between my teeth. I lit it and pulled it out.

"You said you'd quit!" Gerard hissed.

"No I said I'd _try_ to quit." I smiled, blowing out smoke. "The hospital only allowed me one a day. I'd always waste it in the morning." I admitted.

"Well you're gonna share." He took it out of my mouth, putting it in his.

"That'll ruin your cherry taste!" I yelled, reaching for it.

"You've ruined your chocolate mocha taste." He smirked, blowing out smoke.

"Well still-"

"You stop, I'll stop." He smiled, closing one eye and sticking his tongue out.

"Limit to two a day." I suggested.

"Three a day. Just you have to share with me or Frank." He smirked, handing me back the cigarette.

"Okay mother." I stood up, stretching. My tank top drew up when I lifted my arms above my head. I had a My Chemical Romance tattoo on my side, neck, ankle, arm, wrist, and lower back. I had 'Join the Black Parade and March Forever' on my wrist. I had a spider on my neck. I had the band's name surrounded by blood covered vampire fangs on my lower back. On my back I had the whole band during the Revenge Era tattooed on it. My side had a soldier and said 'Welcome to the Black Parade'. My ankle had a gun on it that said 'Conventional Weapons.' My arm was my favorite because Gerard had put his name on it. He had got an ink covered needle and signed his name on me. I did the same to him.

"You know what? You're the best girlfriend I've ever had." He stood up.

"Why? Cause I have a piercings or the fact that I have tattoos all over me or I let you tattoo me?" I smirked.

"No. That you'd do anything for me and I'd do anything for you." He pulled me close to him.

"It depends on what you mean by 'anything'. You know what Frank does and all yet you still keep it a secret. Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose the one I love." He smirked, gently kissing me. He tried to be as gentle as possible with me. That's one thing I hated about him. Ever since I was diagnosed with cancer, he would barely touch me. He used to be all over me.

"Be as rough as you want. Don't hesitate. Don't hold back." I told him. He looked away.

"You know how I get. Especially when I'm drunk. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are…" That really pissed me off. I pushed him away, clenching my hands into fists.

"I'M EMO! I CUT MYSELF AND YOU'RE BEING GENTLE?! YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKE MORE THAN ANYTHING! I DON'T CARE HOW FRAGILE I AM! I-"

"-Have cancer." Gerard interrupted me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"That's just it! You're too gentle! I like it rough! Now are you just gonna be like this or be the Gerard I used to know?" I let out a sigh when he didn't answer. I closed my eyes, throwing my hands up. "Forget it."

"No. You're right; ever since you were diagnosed I've been barely touching you. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Just-" He slammed me against a tree. He pressed his lips against mine, hard. He bit my lip and it made me squeak in surprise. This was the old Gerard. His tongue swiped around my mouth. His hand grabbed the back of my head, whipping it back.

"You like it rough? I'll give you rough." He licked my neck. He pulled away when he heard footsteps. I watched as he walked away. 'That's it?' I crossed my arms. Gerard ran a hand through his black bangs. He fixed his red hair. Frank walked into the clearing, looking at me. He smirked and grabbed the back of Gerard's head. Gee turned around, looking at Frank. Frank pulled him into a kiss, Gerard went along with it. I blushed and looked away. Gerard didn't know that I was a Freard supporter but Frank did. He made sure I could see tongue before he pulled away. Frank winked at me.

"Enjoy the show sis?" He smirked. Gerard's eyes widened and he looked at me.

"Hell yeah I did." I replied, walking over to them. "See, Frank enjoyed it. You forgot me."

"Yeah well me and Frank we Uhh…" Gerard rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh I assure you that I know about you two." I smirked. "I support it. You make a cute couple."

"You mean you don't care?"

"More or less." I shrugged.

"I'll go tell the others you're alive. And I'll see you later." Frank winked at Gerard before leaving. Gerard's body bent over backwards as Frank left. I hit him.

"What?"

"Stop watching his ass." I growled.

"You want me to watch yours instead?" He smirked.

"No, but I want a Freard kiss." I smirked back. He rolled his eyes. He grabbed the back of my head and shoved his mouth against mine. He pushed me to the ground, kissing me harder. He held me down, I struggled to get free. He added tongue later into the kiss. He finally pulled away, smirking.

"How's that for a rough Freard kiss?" He asked, smirking.

"Good. A little rougher next time." I smiled. He pulled me up, falling backwards. We laughed. It was like old times. When I had just moved back to New Jersey from Michigan.

**xXx**

"Frank, I don't know about this school." I sighed when I had reached Belleville High.

"Me either. You think it'll be the same?" He looked at me, green eyes catching my hazel ones.

"No. It'll be much worse." I whispered. I pulled my hood over my head and stuck my hands in my hoodie pockets. Frank followed me. I ran into a guy with long black hair. "S-Sorry!" I stepped back. He looked up, his eyeliner looked like mine.

"No it's my fault. I won't do it again." He whispered.

"It's really my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm really sorry." I replied.

"You mean you aren't mad?" He asked. His voice was perfect.

"Why would I? In middle school my brother and I were teased so we moved to Michigan. Now here we are, broken but undefeated." I tried to smile. He just looked at me.

"Why would you be teased?"

"I'm….I'm emo…so is my brother. He's bi which adds to the teasing. I guess it's the same for me too. We smoke, drink, and have piercings. I even have a tattoo on the back of my neck. Frankie on the other hand…has a lot of tattoos." I sighed.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that. I'll see you around?" He asked, a little smile on his lips. He was scared of me. Freaked out.

"Y-Yeah." I said as he left. I heard Frank talking to a guy.

"Gerard Way is that you?!" Frank smiled.

"Hell yeah! Frankie!" The guy hugged Frank. I didn't turn around.

"Did you meet my sister Chloe?" He turned me around. I looked at Gerard and then at Frank. "Oh yeah! We were friends when we were little."

"We've met." I looked down. I pulled my hood down, revealing my black hair with red highlights, lip piercing, eye piercing, and my black eyeliner.

"So you're Chloe Iero?" Gerard asked, hood down. I blushed. He was cute. He had black hair that swept over his left eye, black eyeliner on, and his hazel eyes bore into mine. Frank nudged me with his elbow.

"Ow! Frankie, why'd you do that?" I snapped my gaze to Frank.

"You were creeping the guy out. You don't just stare." Then Frank smirked, "You like him don't you?"

Aware that the said person was still standing there, I blushed darker. "As a friend or…"

"No as more than a friend." My blushed darkened to a crimson color. Gerard flushed too. His pants got tighter and he stared at Frank. Frank must've noticed our reactions because he gave me a wink.

"Frank, why are you doing that to Gee?" A guy with glasses walked up to us.

"Mikey Way?" I looked at him. He nodded.

"Woah wait, I know you from somewhere…" Mikey tried to place me.

"Mikes it's me Chloe. Chloe Iero." I smiled.

"C-Chloe?" He looked at me. I nodded. He hugged me. I hugged him back. I heard a painful sigh from Gerard.

"It's been a while." I smiled, my eyes catching Gerard's.

"Yeah about eight years." He smiled. The bell rung and we sighed.

"Look I'm gonna smoke outside, anyone wanna join me?" Frank asked. I nodded, Gerard following my lead.

"Go ahead, I'll make up an excuse for you guys." Mikey skipped away. I looked down.

-time skip-

I pulled the cigarette from my lips, releasing a sigh. School was nearly over. We'd never went to class. Gerard did but I didn't. Frank had left to go somewhere with Gerard after school so I walked home alone. Then I heard Frank's screams.

"NO STOP PLEASE!" He screamed. It was happening again. I ran towards the sound, finding Frank being beat up by Gerard.

"Get off him!" I dragged Gerard off Frank. I gave Gerard a few punches and then a kick. He fell to the ground with a bloody lip, busted nose, multiple cuts and bruises, and a black eye. I helped Frank up. "Don't you ever mess with us again. Do you understand me? You lay one hand on my brother and I'll make sure you don't see the dull morning. Well it won't be dull for me."

"Frankie!" Gerard ran into the ally. Wait since when were there two Gerards? I looked at the guy and noticed that he was a senior. My face contorted up in a snarl as I placed the face of the last senior who hurt Frank. I pinned the senior to the ground, glaring into his eyes.

"You should die for what you've done!" I yelled.

"Says the girl who attempted suicide more than once!" The senior replied. My eyes narrowed. I grabbed my gun out of the back of my pants. I pointed it at the senior.

"No!" Gerard slapped it away. He pulled me into his arms. I fought against his arms. Frank walked over to the gun and emptied it. Tears were flowing down my face. I was gonna kill someone. I buried my face in Gerard's chest, tears soaking into the fabric.

"It's okay…" Gerard kept repeating while stroking my hair. The senior had run off. I looked at my hands. I was seriously gonna kill an innocent person…Their blood would've been on my hands. I grabbed Gerard's jacket, my hands clenching the fabric.

"She's always like this." Frank bent down. "She overreacts."

"I think it's sweet." Gerard rubbed the back of my hair. I heard a body fall and I quickly pulled away.

"FRANKIE!" I ran over to him. His head was busted, his nose was broken, blood was pooling on the ground underneath him. I stood up and looked at Gerard. "Call 911. I'll be back soon." I began to storm away, my wrist being caught.

"I know what you're gonna do but you don't have to. He'll be fine." Gerard assured.

"We were kicked out Gerard…They kicked us out. Our own parents. We've got nowhere to stay but in a house our parents are paying for. We take care of ourselves." I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"N-No Chloe! Y-You know how I f-f-f-feel about hospitals." Frank groaned in pain. I closed my phone with a snap. I crossed my arms.

"Gerard, I know this is probably the only time I'll ask this but I need your help getting him to my house." I looked at Gerard. "I know you hate me. I know I scare you but please help me…"

"What on Earth makes you-"

"PLEASE!" Gerard sighed and nodded. He helped me get Frank home and bandaged him up. I lay on my bed, Green Day blasting from the speakers. I was drawing on my sketch pad, going over the lines with pens. I ripped a page off of it and threw it against the wall, noticing that it was my last piece. I walked into Frank's room, waving at Gerard.

"What do you need Chloe?" Frank asked.

"I need a new sketch pad. Out of paper. Money please." I held my hand out. Frank searched his person before shaking his head. I sighed. "Great…"

"Can't you just use regular paper like a normal person?" Frank looked at me. I bit my lip.

"No…I'm an artist and I need sketch pads." I crossed my arms. "Fine, I guess my drawing is done till I can get money." I looked at Gerard who was staring at the ground.

"It's getting late and I should go." Gerard stood up and I showed him to the door.

"Look I'm sorry I creeped you out earlier." I apologized.

"I wasn't creeped out at all. I think you're a little cute." He smiled before blushing. I bit my lip, chewing on my piercing.

"I-I'll see you l-later Gerard." I whispered.

"Call me Gee or anything you can think of." He smiled, still blushing.

"Alright. Bye Geezy." I shut the door. What was wrong with me? I walked upstairs and checked on Frank, who was asleep. I noticed that his torso was bare, revealing all his tattoos. I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers on him before walking into my bedroom. I turned my stereo off and changed, falling asleep immediately.

-Time Skip-

I woke up and checked on Frank, who was trying to cover up his black eye with makeup. I laughed and he glared at me. He accidentally made a streak of eyeliner go down his face. He let out a growl and began to clean it off.

"You look like a prissy girl." I leaned against the door frame.

"Ooh does this makeup match my nails or bring out my eyes? Maybe we could go shopping for dresses later." He made his voice very high pitched.

"Nah."

"Okay good-"

"You're more of a skirt kinda girl." I smirked, dodging a makeup kit. It shattered on the floor. "Damn Frankie, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sure you didn't." He smiled, fixing his makeup. I shrugged and told him that I'd meet him at school. I walked over to him and held my hand out. "What?"

"Oh you know _what_." He slapped a pack of cigarettes in my hand I took one out and lit it, walking outside. Once I reached school, I walked to my locker. As soon as I opened it, a sketch pad fell out. I caught it and looked at the note on it.

Heard you needed a new sketch pad. I bought this one a few months back and only drew in it twice. You can have it and whatever's in it. -G xoxo

I blushed and stuck the note in my pocket. I grabbed my books out, slamming my locker shut. My cigarette hung loosely from my mouth. I turned and ran into Gerard, my cigarette burning him. He yelped in pain. I jumped back, my eyes widening.

"Ah geez! I'm so sorry! I really screwed up this time!" I covered my eyes. I felt my hands being took down from my face. Gerard had a cigarette in his mouth…my cigarette.

"It's fine. It didn't hurt… You know this cigarette tastes like a chocolate mocha." He smirked.

"Gerard!" Some girl ran up to him. "There you are babe. I couldn't find you."

"Sorry. Lyn-Z meet Chloe. Chloe this is Lyn-Z, my girlfriend." Gerard introduced us.

"O-Oh…" My heart sunk. He said he was single to Frank earlier. He had lied.

"Is that a cigarette?" Lyn-Z asked.

"Not mine. I'm holding it for a friend." He handed it back to me. I put it out and stared. I grabbed my things and walked to the girl's bathroom. I stood over the sink, searching through my bag. I pulled out fifteen razor blades. I pulled the sharpest one out and put the others back. I pressed the cold metal to my skin, watching as the beautiful black liquid ran into the porcelain sink which was now a dark red color. I heard footsteps and quickly cleaned up, pulling my hoodie sleeve down. Lyn-Z walked in.

"Hey emo girl." She smiled at me; her long black hair was in a pony tail.

"What?" I glared at her. She pushed me against the wall, slamming my head into the bricks.

"Stay away from my boyfriend. You got that?" She growled.

"I'm sorry what was that bitch? I'm a little hard of hearing." I smirked. She punched me and then grabbed the collar of my hoodie, making my eyes look at her.

"Do you want to die?" She snarled.

"I've always wondered what it felt like. If you do kill me I'll send you a postcard." I smirked, "Your address still 6669 someone help me cause I'm a bitch?" She punched me again, only this time she busted my nose. I licked the blood off my lip.

"I would hurt you but since your brother is kinda cute, I'll let you off the hook…this t-"

"Lyn-Z? What are you doing?" A girl walked up to us. She began to yell in German. Her hair was black with blonde highlights. Her bellybutton was pierced and so was her tongue. She wore black skinny jeans and a Misfits tee.

"Teaching the girl who messed with my boyfriend a lesson. You wanna turn?" She punched me again. If only Frank had given me my gun back. I finally had enough.

"Lyn-Z. They. Fight. Back. And I'm with her." The girl crossed her arms.

"Good God Sydney! Please help me-"

"What God? Look leave her alone she didn't do anything to you." Sydney balled up her fists.

"Make me, slut." Lyn-Z hissed. I kicked her stomach and pushed her up against the wall.

"You're lucky your boyfriend's cute or I'd hurt you. Yeah right." I punched her over and over, pinning her to the ground. I grabbed a razor blade out of my pocket and pressed it to her cheek, slicing a thin line across it. Sydney stepped on her wrists, kicking her.

"HELP GERARD!" Lyn-Z yelled. I let her punch me and begin to hit me, Gerard racing in. He stepped back when he saw me. Lyn-Z let me drop to the floor. Sydney helped me up. I smiled and spat blood onto the ground. It was so worth it.

"Lyn-Z what are you doing?" He ran over to me.

"She messed with you so I taught her a lesson-"

"You shouldn't have done that either!" I broke free of Sydney's grasp, kneeing Lyn-Z over and over again in the stomach. She coughed violently. I then gave her an uppercut, busting her lip and nose. Sydney kicked her and left cuts. I saw a knife on the bottom of her shoes.

"Emergencies only. I'm Sydney Maines by the way, just call me Syd."

"Ok Sid or Syd it's the same thing. Anyway I'm Chole Iero. Frank's sis." I shook her hand. As we shook, Gerard looked at Lyn-Z.

"You deserved it. You've gone too far. I knew you cheated on me but I still kept it a secret. We're so through." He kicked dust onto her. He looked at me and sighed. He grabbed my hand, leading me out of the bathroom. "Where's Frank?"

"Hey guys-Chole! Are you ok? Who hurt you?! Who deserves to die?!" Frank yelled. I caught this girl being bullied by cheerleaders. Two in one day plus a hurt Frankie? I clenched my hands into fists.

"It ain't your fight." Gerard whispered.

"Yeah and I don't care!" I pulled away from him, walking over to the girl. Her hair was short. One side was jaw length while the other was cheek length. It was white with black roots and purple tips. She was wearing all black and standing up to the teens, even though blood was dripping down her face. She was staring the jocks in the eye.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Sup emo?" A jock smiled.

"Oh you know the same. Beating up Lyn-Z till she began to bleed out. It's entertaining and so going on you tube. You should totally check it out. It's streaming live in the bathroom." I smirked. The cheerleaders gasped. "Who are you?"

"I'm S-Sarah. I'm new." The girl said.

"Cool. I'm here to help. Not good punchers are they?" I smiled. Sarah shook her head.

"Hey Way! Get your ass over here! You have something to do!" A jock called. Gerard walked over. I gasped and stepped back.

"Yeah Ryan?" Gerard smiled at me.

"You feel up for a fight?" He looked at me when he said that.

"Sure. Who is it?" Gerard asked. I backed into the lockers.

"Her." Ryan pointed to me.

**I know, bad cliff hanger. Hey it's a flash back and the Ieros' had a rough past. Ask Frank, He'll tell you. **


End file.
